robloxautomotiveindustryfandomcom-20200215-history
Cyborg Automotive
Cyborg Automotive was founded by Jarod645 on December 30th, 2010. It currently builds medium-detail, high-tech vehicles. Its technology system, CyOS, is also seen on certain 2014 CF Motors vehicles via the Cyborg-CF Technological Partnership. History Before there was Cyborg Automotive, there was Jarod645's Monorail Company. As Jarod645's first foray into anything with a vehicleseat, this company made hanging trains (that actually ran on two rails). It also made some very basic cars for security and off-rail transportation purposes. After that was over, Jarod645 decided to try his hand at building proper cars, and thus, Cyborg Automotive was born (though at the time it was known as Cyborg Motors) Models Cyborg has many different models, each with a unique body color. Below are each of the models in the Cyborg Automotive lineup, listed in order of initial appearance. CTV : The CTV started out as a van-like... thing, but was later rebooted to become an offroading-focused SUV. It was first created on 12/29/10. CTV used to stand for Cyborg Transportation Vehicle, but now stands for Chaotic Terrain Vehicle. It seats five. : SERIES: 100, 250, 350, 400, 500 : COLOR: Pale Green Quantum : The Quantum is the flagship vehicle of Cyborg Automotive. It's a wedge-shaped, rear-engined sports coupe, with the fastest top speed of the Cyborg Automotive lineup. It was first created on 12/30/10. The Quantum tended to be the first vehicle released for each new series until the 650 series. : SERIES: 100, 200, 300, 350, 400, 450, 500, 550, 600 : COLOR: Orange : : VARIANTS: Convertible, Interceptor Proman (Hauler) : The Proman, formerly known as the Hauler, is the van of the Cyborg Automotive lineup. It seats two and has a large covered cargo area in the back. It was first created on 12/31/10. : SERIES: 100, 150, 500, 600 : COLOR: White Courier : The Courier went through several transformations. At first, it was a van built by Wickedman526 as an alternative to the Hauler. Then, it was going to be a station wagon, although that was never completed. Finally, it was released as a coach, which it remains as to this day. It has seating for 10 passengers plus the driver. It was first created on 12/31/10, and hasn't been produced since the 150 series. The Courier name has since been appropriated by Valor. : SERIES: 100, 150 : COLOR: Green Workman (ACTP-P) : The Workman, formerly known as the ACTP-P, is the pickup truck of the Cyborg Automotive range. Although it previously hadn't been around since the 100 series, it was rebooted during the 350 series. It has seating for two. It was first created on 12/31/10. The 350 series version of this vehicle was the best selling of the entire lineup, perhaps due to it's unique position as being the only pickup truck with pop-up headlights. Sadly, said pop-up headlights were removed when the 500 series version was released. : SERIES: 100, 350, 400, 450, 500, 600 : COLOR: Brown Grand Sport (Supersport) : The Grand Sport, formerly known as the Supersport, is the sedan of the Cyborg Automotive lineup. It's a premium sedan with seating for four. After the 350 platform change, a bench seat was placed in the back, increasing its passenger capacity to five. The Grand Sport has the second-fastest top speed of the lineup. It was first created on 1/1/11. : SERIES: 100, 150, 350, 400, 450, 500, 550, 600 : COLOR: Red : : VARIANTS: Wagon, Grand Executive, Interceptor. Civil (Small) : The Civil, formerly known as the Small, is Cyborg's compact car. It's a hatchback with seating for four. It was first created on 1/5/11. It was a small sedan until the 300 series, when a hatch was added. : SERIES: 100, 150, 300, 650 : COLOR: Pale Blue : = Mediator : The Mediator is the muscle car of Cyborg's lineup. It's a fastback coupe with steering for two. It was first created on 8/11/14. The Mediator 450 was the first Cyborg created by someone other than Jarod645; it was designed and built by Underdogger, and it features a detailed V8 engine equipped with a "blower". : SERIES: 450, 600 : COLOR: Dark Grey Longhaul : The Longhaul is Cyborg's semi-truck. It's a two-axle semi with the engine in front of the cab. It is currently the only Cyborg vehicle still equipped with pop-up headlights. The Longhaul is currently the all-time best seller of Cyborg's lineup, with the Longhaul 500 gaining over 1100 sales and counting. The 600 series version has sadly not seen the same success, despite featuring improvements such as an included trailer and animated pop-u : SERIES: 500, 600 : COLOR: Pale Yellow : = Evergreen :The Evergreen is the full-sized SUV of Cyborg's lineup. It's based on the Grand Sport Wagon, but has more ride height and cargo room. Unlike the more hardcore CTV, the Evergreen is aimed more at suburbia, with a traditional hatch and seating for five. : SERIES: 600 : COLOR: Dark Green : Slipsteam : : The Slipstream is a unique streamlined three-wheeler with seating for two. It was first created on 1/24/16. The Slipstream was the first vehicle to be equipped with CySteer, and the first in the 650 series. : SERIES: 650 : COLOR: Storm Blue : : VARIANTS: Convertible, Short Wheelbase. : Civil : : The Civil is a two-door hatchback with seating for four. It was first released on 7/27/16. The Civil was the first Cyborg to be equipped with suspension, and is the last Cyborg to be released as of 9/16/19. : SERIES: 675 : COLOR: Medium Blue : : VARIANTS: None Series Below are summaries of each series of Cyborg Automotive vehicles ("Series" being a way of differentiating between different generations, starting at 100 and going up by 50 with each new release) 100 Series : The 100 series started on 12/29/10 with the creation on the company, the CTV 100, and the Quantum 100. Significant features of vehicles in this series include simple interiors/exteriors and blocky headlights. 150 Series : The 150 series started on 2/8/11 with the creation of the Supersport 150. Significant changes included improved headlights and taillights and grilles on some vehicles. 200 Series : The 200 series started on 7/8/2011 with the creation of the Quantum 200. As the Quantum 200 is the only car in the series, the changes were mostly just to that particular model. Significant changes included flat ends, new headlights, block meshes, and better decal placement. 250 Series : The 250 series started on 9/10/11 with the creation of the CTVC 250. Due to issues with the steering on the CTVC, motivation was lost and no other vehicles were made in with the number 250. There were some changes, however they have been shoved into the 300 changelog due to the presence of only one vehicle in the series. 300 Series : The 300 series started on 8/17/13 with the creation of the Quantum 300. Significant changes included proper interiors, a new mini-logo, headlights that weren't as transparent, and mirrors. 350 Series : The 350 series started on 2/15/14 with the reveal of the revamped Quantum 350 at IMS. As cars from this point forward were built on a new chassis provided by CF Motors, every model was rebuilt. Other than the design and interior revamps, significant changes included revamped head/taillight designs, a new bumper, and the CyOS Basic LED Brake Light system. 400 Series : The 400 series started on 5/11/14 with the creation of the Quantum 400. Significant changes included a new logo, new wing mirrors, less boxy designs, and the integration of the CyOS Advanced v1.1 vehicle operating system. 450 Series The 450 series started on 8/11/14 with the simultaneous release of every vehicle in the new series. Significant changes included a new "electrics" mode, a new taillight configuration, the ability to open the windows and sunroof (if applicable), new carpeting, a 100sps speed limiter, and the addition of inset headlights on some models. This series was also the first to include an official model made by someone other than Jarod645, the Mediator 450. 500 Series The 500 series started on 11/16/14 with the creation of the Quantum 500. Significant changes included monochrome windows, new "split" end pillars, a new interior (including new seats, some wooden trim, and new vents), an animated gearshifter on manual models, a working and animated parking brake, some key reassignments, a SurfaceGUI rear license plate, new Solid Modeled rims, and a new infotainment system. 550 Series The 550 series started on 2/4/15 with the creation of the Quantum 550. Significant changes included a new rear taillight configuration, a new steering wheel, an animated gearshifter on automatic models, decal company and model badging, and an improved speed limiter. The 550 series was cut short due to a lack of releases, and due to this, only the Quantum, Quantum Convertible, and Grand Sport were released for this series. 600 Series The 600 series started on 6/3/15 with the creation of the Quantum 600. Significant changes included 3D headlight units, a new bumper intake for most models, windshield wipers, working trunk lids and hatches, and light flare effects for the headlights. 650 Series The 650 series started on 1/24/16 with the creation of the Slipstream 650. Significant changes included a steering system, working doors, a new digital gauge cluster, a brand new GUI, and neon "glow" effects for headlights and parking lights. 675 Series The 675 series was a planned "mid-cycle" series made up of both new Cyborgs released after 7/22/16 and Cyborgs from the 650 series retrofitted with the CySteer 2.0 system. Only the brand-new Civil was released under this series. Plans for the Future Though busy with college, Jarod645 still hopes to eventually release some 700 series vehicles, perhaps with a more modular version of CyOS to reduce the effort needed to set up new vehicles. Public Appearances 2014 Independent Auto Show (IMS2014) Cyborg Automotive was able to get into the Independent Auto Show in 2014. There, it revealed the revamped Quantum 350 and launched the 350 Series in general. By introducing Cyborg to the public, IMS2014 helped to kickstart Cyborg's reboot. 2014 Sunshine Auto Show (SAS2014) Cyborg Automotive was invited to the Sunshine Auto Show in 2014. There, it launched the 450 series of vehicles. Unfortunately, fears of exploiters prompted Blueice506 to enable filtering, which hideously broke the NPCs and cars at the stand. 2015 Roblox International Auto Show (RIMS15) Cyborg Automotive was invited to the Roblox International Auto Show in 2015. There, it showed the latest lineup of vehicles with a stand essentially copy-pasted from SAS2014. This time, though, filtering was left off, no exploiters came, and auto show patrons were able to learn about Cyborg and use the stand's cars. 2015 Design & Style Auto Show Cyborg Automotive was invited to the Design & Style Auto Show in 2015. There, it showed off the Piraiba concept, a coupe with gull-wing doors that previewed design elements from the upcoming 650 series. Category:Automotive